This Gathered Nest
This Gathered Nest are an American family channel that does vlogs. The family consists of dad Christopher "CR", mom Angela and their eight children, Kennedy, Shelby, Jonah, Noah, Rosie, Amelia, Ivy and Benjamin. The family has documented their adoption journeys, as well as how they manage such a large family. History Angela and CR were high school sweethearts, and they married in 2005 during their senior year of college. Their first child, daughter Kennedy Jayne was born in 2007. Their second daughter, Shelby Darlene was born in 2008. After giving birth to her oldest two daughters, Angela — who suffered from hyperemesis gravidarum, the extreme nausea that also struck Princess Kate, during both of the pregnancies — and CR turned to adoption after being inspired by TLC's Adoption Stories. First, the couple adopted Noah Patrick (b. November 11, 2011) from Congo in 2012, followed by Jonah Jeffrey from Florida in 2013. Next came Rose Marie Ru "Rosie", a little girl from China with Down Syndrome who shares the same birthday with Angela — something the spouses took as a sign. “I just knew she was our daughter,” Angela says. CR and Angela tried and failed to conceive again for two years, eventually turning to embryo adoption, a process in which unused embryos following an in vitro procedure are donated to others. "Passing on my genes has never been something that mattered to me, so we looked into embryo adoption," explains Angela, who carried Amelia Jo and Ivy Nicole. "We had no idea we’d get twins!" The twins were born on July 28, 2017.https://people.com/parents/angela-braniff-7-kids-embryo-adoption-blogger/ On May 12, 2019, Angela and CR shared on their channel, that they have decided to adopt another child, bringing them up to a total of 8 children.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFesLCIGhuY They adopted their eighth child, a son, in early September 2019. They didn't reveal his name, even though they revealed that his birth mother had chosen his middle name. In a video posted on September 20, 2019, they revealed his name to be Benjamin Arkeem. He was born on September 8, 2019. The Family CRBraniff.jpg|Chris "CR" Braniff AngelaBraniff.jpg|Angela Braniff (b. July 30, 1984) KennedyBraniff.jpg|Kennedy Jayne (b. 2007) ShelbyBraniff.jpg|Shelby Darlene (b. 2008) NoahBraniff.jpg|Noah Patrick (b. November 11, 2011) JonahBraniff.jpg|Jonah Jeffrey (b. 2013) RosieBraniff.jpg|Rose Marie Ru "Rosie" (b. July 30, 2011) IvyAmeliaBraniff.jpg|Ivy Nicole & Amelia Jo (b. July 28, 2017) Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 10.54.24 AM.png|Benjamin Arkeem (b. September 8, 2019) The Book On October 14, 2019, Angela uploaded a videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGmUk-TbOcE&t=568s announcing that she was releasing her book. She has been working on the book for two years and it will be released on April 28, 2020. The book is titled "Love Without Borders: How Bold Faith Opens the Door to Embracing the Unexpected". About the book, the website reads: "A wife and mom, Angela Braniff and her husband oversee a house full of laughter and love thanks to their eight children — all from varying backgrounds — who range in age from twelve to newborn. The Braniff household includes their two biological daughters, Kennedy, 12, and Shelby 10; Rosie, 7, who was adopted from China with special needs; Noah, 7, adopted from Congo; Jonah 5, adopted domestically, Ivy and Amelia, their two year old twins who were adopted as embryos, and implanted in Angela, who gave birth to them; and finally Benjamin who was also adopted domestically shortly after this book was written. Angela's love for life and her family radiates through everything she does. In "Love Without Borders" she opens her heart and her home to share her story, offering a relatable and honest view of motherhood and love. With both humor and honesty, Angela chronicles her journey to discover God's purpose for her and how she welcomed it — even though it meant raising a large, non-traditional family that looked different than she ever imagined. She talks about diverse aspects of her kids' lives, from the challenging adoption process, to secondary infertility, and homeschooling. And most important, she reflects on coming to terms with her own sense of identity and worth, on learning to accept there is no "perfect" way to be a woman, wife, and mother, and on embracing and sharing God’s message that love has no borders. Funny, moving, and deeply spiritual, "Love Without Borders" will inspire other women to discover their own purpose — and to cherish those who God has put in their lives." References Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Chinese YouTubers Category:Congolese YouTubers (Democratic Republic of the Congo)